


Surprise!

by BroadwayBiotch68



Series: Surprise! [1]
Category: To All the Boys I've Loved Before Series - Jenny Han, To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-03 19:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 8,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15825723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroadwayBiotch68/pseuds/BroadwayBiotch68
Summary: Peter and Lara Jean are finishing up College when he proposes. This is their life after college.





	1. Yes

Since Peter is driving up to UNC to see me today, I've decided to bake his favorite fruitcake cookies. I look at the clock and he should be here in about 25 minutes. If I want them to be done by the time he arrives, I have to work fast. I pour all the ingredients into a bowl and stir. Next, I quickly scoop the cookies onto a sheet and put them in the oven for 15 minutes. This should work out perfectly. Just as I finish transferring the cookies from the sheet to a cooling rack, I hear someone knocking on the door.   
"Come in!", I say with delight. It was Peter, of course. "Hey", he says with a smile on his face. "Hey", I reply, pulling him into a tight hug. In return, he softly kisses my cheek. At the same time, we both say "I missed you so much", and laugh for what seems like forever. As we reach my bed and lie down, I think about how it seemed like we started dating yesterday, when in reality, it's been 3 wondrous years. For a while we just lie there, staring at each other, smiling. Then Peter finally breaks the silence.   
"I brought you something." He discreetly declares. Instantaneously, he stands up and gets down on one knee. "Lara Jean, I love you so much. I can't imagine my life without you, you are my everything." Then he pulls a ring out of his pocket. " Will you marry me?" I sit there in shock for a moment, hoping this is not a dream. I stand up and walk over to him, then I bend down, hold out my hand and whisper, "Yes". Then we start hugging and kissing and I say, "I made fruitcake cookies." and we start laughing.  
The ring is beautiful. It is rose gold with a giant diamond that looks like a rose and little diamonds next to the big one. But the best thing about it is that it's from Peter. Kitty and Margot will love it. I will love being Lara Jean Kavinsky.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Lara Jean tell their families and friends their exciting news!

Today is Thursday, and since we don't have classes tomorrow, I come home with Peter. We smile the whole way and decide to tell my family first. Everyone just happens to be home at the same time. Peter gets out of the car first, just like we planned, and I stay in. He knocks at the door and dad comes out." Hello, Peter." "Hello, Dr. Covey. I have a present for Lara Jean in my car, but I need your help getting it out." Then they walk over and when Peter opens the door, I jump out. "Hi, Dad!". "Lara Jean?! What are you doing here?" "We didn't have classes today..."  
Then my dad pulls me into a tight hug and says, "Come inside!".   
I hug Kitty and Margot and Trina, and we all sit down. Peter and I look at each other and then he seriously says, "We have something we really need to tell you guys. We've wanted to do this for a long time." "Margot and Kitty look at each other worried and both say, "She's not pregnant, is she?" "NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I scream mortified. "Then what is it?" Dad says. "This," I say, pulling the ring out of my pocket and sliding it on my finger. Margot, Kitty, and Trina scream with delight. Dad just looks confused. "What?" he says. " Me and Peter both say, "We're getting married!" He looks at me and says "If you're kidding I will cry." To prove we weren't, Peter started kissing me. Then happily asked, "Is that enough proof for you?" And Margot, Kitty, and Trina ran over and hugged me.   
Later that night, when Peter was in the bathroom, Margot came into my room and said: "Josh and I are together again." "Yay," I said with lots of expression. "But if he breaks your heart, I 'll break his face." Then Peter walked in and said, "Whose face?" "Then Margot and I both said "Josh". "Sanderson?" "Yep." Then he sweetly said, "We both will." And then all three of us started laughing.  
About two hours later we were in bed, brainstorming ways to tell his family. "None of them are good enough. I really want to freak Owen out." Peter said. " I have an idea, but it needs some work. I'll tell you in the morning." I said. "Fine." He said, pulling me closer to him. "I love you, Lara Jean." "I love you too, Peter."  
In the morning I woke up to Kitty shaking me, yelling "Wake up!". I rolled over and smiled at Peter. He smiled back and started kissing me. "Ewww!" Kitty screamed and ran out of my room.  
We decided to tell his family the same way we told mine, minus the car part. "I'm so happy for you two!" Peter's mom said and hugged us. "Awesome." Owen halfheartedly said. We left soon after.  
"When should we plan our wedding for?" Peter asked. "Well, we graduate at the end of May, which is in 3 months, so maybe late June?" "I would love that." He said, then he kissed my cheek. "Snowball fight?" I asked, knowing what the answer would be. "Yes," he whispered, throwing me my jacket then grabbing his.  
We stood there throwing snow for hours. "What would you do if I pushed you into the snow?" I asked."Pull you down with me." He honestly answered. Then I pushed him. And he did exactly what he said he would do. Then we started kissing and didn't stop until Margot and Josh came over.


	3. I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Lara Jean go on a double date with Margot and Josh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this while listening to the movie playlist on Spotify! When I finished that, I listened to Jenny's playlist posted on her website!

It's been 2.5 weeks since Peter proposed, and I love him more every day. Tonight we are going on a double date with Josh and Margot, and Kitty is going on her first date! Margot is wearing a red sundress with sandals and I am wearing a white sundress with the vintage boots Peter loves. Kitty is wearing a T-Shirt with a Kitten on it and teal skinny jeans with flip-flops. " Do I look sexy?" Kitty asks. "You are 14 and a half," I answer. "People aren't considered sexy at that age." " If I wanted that answer, I could have just asked Dad." She sighs. "Fine. You do." I say. After we do each other's hair and makeup, Peter pulls up in his Audi and me and Kitty hop in. "Gosh are you beautiful, Covey," he tells me. We drop Kitty off at the bowling alley and then go to the movie theater. Josh and Margot are already there. Tonight we are seeing a horror movie. We walk inside with them and sit in the back. Margot and Josh are kissing. Peter holds my hand and I put my head on his shoulder and fall asleep. I dream of the ocean, grassy meadows, rainbows, and cotton candy clouds. When I wake up, the movie is ending and Peter is smiling at me. I smile back. We get in the car and start kissing. He smells really good, like vanilla frosting and chocolate. After a while, my phone buzzes on my lap and I remember we had to pick up Kitty. We both pull away and I read her text which says "Lara Jean, where are you?!" I answer back with "Sorry. I was kissing Peter. We are on our way." Then I tell him, "That was Kitty. We need to go get her." "Oh yeah," he said, buckling his seatbelt and starting the car.  
"There you are", Kitty says. "My date ended 15 minutes ago." "So did ours,"I say sweetly. Peter drives us home and Margot and Josh arrive at the same time. They go to Margot's room and Peter and I go into mine. We take turns rubbing each other's backs and then fall asleep beside each other. I dream about our wedding and how perfect it will be. When I wake up, the sunlight burns my eyes. It is a beautiful day. I realize I've been crying tears of happiness in my sleep. "Are you ok?" Peter asks me concerningly. I explain what happened and we stare at each other, smiling and hugging, for what seems like an eternity. We both get up, and he goes home. I tell Margot, Kitty, and Trina about my beautiful dream and we all cry. Then Kitty suddenly says, "I think I'm in love." and we all start giggling.


	4. Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lara Jean talks about what has happened in the last 2 months.

Today I am back at college. I will start writing vows soon. Peter and I got an apartment close to UVA, where we will live after graduation. (1 week). I can't wait to spend every day with him, waking up and seeing his face, falling asleep with him by my side. It will be a dream come true. I will love building a life with him. I feel lucky to be his Lara Jean. I know that nothing will ever break our love. We have decided to have our wedding on the beach and to not invite many people. Our cake flavor will be pink champagne. I went dress shopping with Chris, Trina, Margot, and Kitty. My dress has full sleeves and a lace boat neck and makes me look like a princess. Our first dance will be to our song, "Let's Stay Together", by Al Green. Peter calls me twice every day. Once in the morning, and once at night. We both got jobs at our old high school, where we realized we loved each other. Peter will be a gym teacher and I will be a home economics teacher. I am very excited to start collecting recipes and moving things into my classroom. Kitty will be in both of our classes. She is excited to be the only student who can call us by our first names and hang out with us before school in the teacher's lounge. We met Kitty's boyfriend, and he is really nice. Margot went on a few more dates with Josh, and Dad is happy Josh is around again. Margot has also found an apartment. Chris has a new boyfriend, so does Lucas, and we all hang out together on weekends. I've gotten more comfortable with driving, and Peter is helping me. I have already started packing up things in my dorm, and I can't wait to live with the man I love. We have decided to watch multiple movies every night when we live together. I am making a scrapbook with pictures of us while we were in college. I am almost done, and I will surprise Peter with it when we move into the apartment. The cover has our initials written on it in glitter glue "PK+LJK" and then "College" beneath it. On the inside, I wrote, "Peter, I love you so much and can't wait to be LJK. - Lara Jean." I can't wait for June 30th. My life will change, and I know I will love it.


	5. I like me better when I'm with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Lara Jean finish moving into their apartment and start living together.

Peter and I graduated from college last week and now are finalizing wedding plans and have finished moving into our apartment. It's hard to believe that in a month I will be Lara Jean Kavinsky. Right now, Peter and I are on one of our morning runs through the park. All of a sudden, he grabs my hand. We stop running and sit down on a nearby bench. Peter puts his arm around me, and says, "I feel like this is a dream. It seems like we were in high school yesterday. But I'm glad it isn't, and we weren't. It'll be so weird being Kitty's teachers." "Yeah," I say, then add, "I'll enjoy seeing you almost all day though,"."Same with you, Covey." "I just realized something," I say. "What is it?" Peter says curiously. "We'll get to call our former teachers by their first names," I say with delight. "Awesome!" Peter says. Then adds, "And if anyone is ever bad to you, they're gonna get it." I smile and say, "I learned that after the hot tub video." "You mean this?"He says, pulling up the video on his phone. I blush and say, "Exactly that. I didn't know you saved it." "Of course I did. I used to watch it all the time when I missed you." "Can you send it to me?" I ask. "Yes. I thought you hated it." I blush again. "I didn't hate it. I hated that everyone assumed what we were doing and they could see it whenever they wanted to." I say, then add, "We look so different now.", noticing how big Peter's muscles were now from Lacrosse. "Yeah. I didn't think you could get any prettier, but somehow you have. I've never seen a woman as pretty as you," he says, pulling me closer to him. I rest my head on his shoulder and say, "I didn't think I could love you any more than I did, but somehow I do." He smiles and hugs me, and we stand up and walk home while tightly holding each other's hands.

When we get home, we eat lunch and watch T.V. for a while, and then Peter leaves for the gym, so I call Kitty." Hey, wanna come over?" I ask. "Sure, but you're gonna have to pick me up," she says. "I'll be right there," I say. I pick up Kitty, and then we drive back to my apartment. We sit down and I ask her what she wants to do. "Talk about boys," she says. "Fine," I reply. "So, how are things with Peter?" "Amazing," I say. "What do you guys even do anyway?" she asks. "We run together, bake together, do facials, watch T.V. and movies, read, etc." "That sounds awesome," she says. Then Peter texts me, "My muscles hurt, will you rub them when I get home?" I quickly reply "When Kitty leaves." Then he says, "Thanks.". "Who was that?" Kitty asks. "Peter," I reply, then add, "How are things with Will?". Her boyfriend's name is Will. "Fine," she says, then adds, "But we're not perfect like you two." "We aren't perfect," I say. "Yes, you are," she says. "Fine," I say. Then Peter walks in. "Hey, what's up?" he says. "Nothing," Kitty says. "Sorry I forgot to send you the video, Lara Jean. I'll do it now." He says. "What video??" Kitty asks. "It's not important," I say. "I know it is because you said that," she says, then adds "Spill." I look at Peter and he nods at me and I say, "The hot tub video from High School." "Oh. That one," Kitty says. Then Dad calls and tells Kitty she needs to come home, and Peter takes her. When he comes home, I fulfill my promise to him and he whispers, "I love you more than you will ever be able to know or imagine, Covey," and we lie down beside each other.


	6. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Lara Jean wed.

Today is the day I marry Peter. Chris and Margot just helped me get into my dress, and we’re now doing my makeup. We still have about 1.2 hours before the wedding. 1.2 hours before I see Peter again. 1.2 more hours before I become Lara Jean Kavinsky.   
“Your dress looks amazing on you,” Chris says. “It does,”Kitty says while twirling her hair. ”Thanks,”I say. We finish my makeup very quickly because Peter doesn’t like it when I wear a lot. He says it makes me look like a Barbie. We all get up and sit next to Kitty. Then we talk about literally everything in life for a while, then they get dressed, do makeup, and we leave.  
Chris, Margot, and Kitty go ahead, and I wait and then find my dad, who escorts me down the aisle. I see Peter, and he sees me, and we both hold back tears, we have waited so long for this, and now it’s finally happening. I think back to spin the bottle in 7th grade. How I would have laughed if someone told me I would someday be Lara Jean Kavinsky. I think back to the hot tub from the ski trip and how I finally realized how much I love Peter. I think back to when he proposed and how happy we both were. As we reach the altar, 75% of my attention is on Peter, and 25% is on the officiant. He talks for a long time, then it is time for us to exchange vows. Peter goes first.  
“Lara Jean, I have loved you for a very long time. But I didn’t realize that I did until Kitty sent your letter. We agreed on a fake relationship, just to make Gen and Josh realize we didn’t like them, but after a few days, I know we both thought of it as real, but wouldn’t admit it. Do you remember our contract? We ended up breaking almost all of the unreasonable rules, like the fact that I couldn’t kiss you. Now I’ve written a more reasonable 3rd or 4th one. Rule #1. Peter gets to kiss Lara Jean whenever he wants to. Rule #2. Lara Jean gets to kiss Peter whenever she wants to. Rule #3. Peter and Lara Jean will love each other forever. That one’s pretty easy. Rule #4. Peter and Lara Jean will have at least 1 child if Lara Jean agrees to. Rule #5. Peter will watch every movie Lara Jean wants to. Rule #6. Lara Jean and Peter will run together every day unless there is a legitimate reason not to. Rule #7. Lara Jean can wear as much makeup as she wants to, even if Peter doesn’t like it, and Peter will shut up if he doesn’t like it. Rule #8. Peter gets to be mean to anyone who is mean to Lara Jean. Rule #9. Peter has to tell Lara Jean whenever he is uncomfortable or doesn’t want to do something, and Lara Jean has to do the same. And Lastly, Rule #10. Peter and Lara Jean will try their hardest not to keep secrets from each other unless there is a legitimate reason to. I love you infinitely, Covey, and I am excited to spend the rest of my life with you.”  
I still hold back tears when I say,”Peter, I have loved you since the day I met you. You were the first person I wrote a letter to, and yours definitely meant the most to me. My favorite memory with you was when we kissed in the hot tub on the ski trip. All I could think of was how much I loved you. I could make a million promises to you, but that would take forever, so I will only name 10 right now. 1. I will have at least one child with you. 2. I will cook or bake whatever you want me to, whenever you want me to, and you can help if you want to. 3. I will rub your muscles whenever they hurt. 4. I will love you forever. 5. I will watch Fight Club whenever you want me to. 6. Going along with 1, I will tell you the second I find out I am pregnant. I swear. 7. I will be your best friend forever. 8. I will listen to whatever you say, even if I don’t like it. 9. I will always be there for you. Whenever, wherever, whatever. I will be there. And 10, If I ever need you to help me, I will tell you. If I am sad or hurt or whatever it is, I will tell you. I love you infinitely more, and I will be honored to be your wife.  
Then we exchange rings, the officiant makes it official, and then we kiss. He dips me, and his tongue instantly meets mine. He smells wonderful, like a rainbow unicorn. We finish, smile, and as we exit he whispers, “I love you”.  
The reception is amazing and ends way too soon. We go home, pack our bags in the car, and go to the airport to catch our flight to Paris.


	7. Paris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Lara Jean go to Paris.

I’m afraid of flying. Mostly because I’m afraid of crashing in the ocean. This isn’t a good fear to have, because our flight is 10 hours long. And I really won’t be able to sleep much, since we arrive in Paris at 1 am. I sit there, scared for about 5 minutes, and then I remember the no secrets rule Peter came up with and say,   
“Peter, I’m scared, will you hold my hand?” he says, “Of course,” and kisses my cheek and gently holds my hand. I can’t help but smile when I think that this is what the rest of my life will be like. We sit like this for a long time, staring out the window. Then Peter puts a movie on, I put my head on his shoulder, and I fall asleep. I dream that we’re in our room, just holding each other, smiling and laughing. It’s very realistic. Then I wake up to Peter whispering, “We’re here.”.  
Once we get out of the airport, we take a rental car down to our hotel. We check in, then we go in our room and sleep, for the first time as husband and wife.  
When I wake up, Peter’s still sleeping. I just sit there, reading my book because I know he is tired. I look at the clock beside me, and it says 10 am. I’ll give him as much time as he needs. 1 hour later, he wakes up and smiles. He lets me get ready first because he knows I’ll take longer. I take my nightgown off and put on a flowy white tank top with straps that cross in the back and my favorite shorts. Then I put on some light makeup and brush my hair. Lastly, I put on wedge sandals so I’ll be as tall as Peter. When I walk out of the bathroom, Peter puts down his phone, smiles, and goes in. Minutes later, he walks out, grabs his wallet, phone, and keys and stuffs them in his pocket. He hands me my purse, takes my hand, and says “Let’s go.”. We get in the car and go eat Lunch. After lunch, we decide to go to the Louvre Museum. It is so cool and beautiful. The next day we go to the Eiffel Tower. The day after that we go to Notre-Dame de Paris and on our last day, we go to the Arc de Triomphe. We just finished packing our bags in the car, and are now heading to the airport. We go through security and board the plane.   
11 hours later, we are at home, eating pizza with Kitty. She is asking about everything we did. “Is it as romantic as people say it is?” she asks. We answer at the same time. “Yes,”. “Is the Mona Lisa pretty in person?” “Yes.” Then she asks, “When you have a kid, can I boss it around?’ We both answer this at the same time. “No!”. Then Dad comes and brings her home.  
2 weeks later, we go to school/work to set up our classrooms. We do Peter’s first because all people will be doing there is take tests. Then we go to mine. I ask, “Should I do an about me poster?”. “Yes,” he replies. So we get a piece of posterboard and write, “ Hello. I am Mrs. Kavinsky. You can call me Mrs. K if you want to. I married Mr. Kavinsky on June 30th, 2018. As of now, I have 0 children. I recently finished college at UNC. I went to this high school, and it is very important to me. This is my first year teaching, and I am excited to chaperone the ski trip this winter.” Then I hang it on the wall. After that, we leave and go home.


	8. Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Lara Jean make cookies.

Now it’s the beginning of August. I still think about Paris in July. It was amazing. Right now, I am running with Peter. We are deciding what kind of cookies to make when we get home. “What about some kind of chocolate?” I say. “Dark Chocolate?” Peter asks. “Ok.” I reply, then ask, “Nuts or no nuts?” “No nuts,” he says, as reach our building. We go into our apartment and I take a shower. When I finish, Peter has already laid everything out. We take turns putting things into a bowl and he stirs. We scoop out the cookies, and put them in the oven. We sit down and watch The Sopranos, Kitty has us hooked. 10 minutes later, I take the cookies out of the oven and let them cool. I return to the couch, and Peter puts his arm around me. I move in closer, and we kiss. Slowly at first, but faster as we keep going. I love it when he kisses me. He is a really good kisser. He always holds me with one hand, and puts the other on my neck. His hands are always super soft, and so are his lips. I most of all love him.


	9. School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School.

It is late August, and Peter is at the gym right now, and since I’m bored, I’ve decided to make a list called “21 Things I Love About Peter,” that I will give to him when he returns. Here is what I have.  
1.How he always thinks about me  
2.How he is never afraid to ask or tell me something  
3.How he is always so gentle with me  
4.How soft his hands are  
5.How soft his lips are  
6.How he puts his hand on my neck when we kiss  
7.How he always tries to protect me  
8.The way he looks at me  
9.How he treats Kitty.  
10.How he says my name  
11.How kind he is to everyone unless they have given him a reason not to.  
12.How he acts like I am the best thing in the world  
13.How he tries his hardest to make me happy (which I am…)  
14.How he always runs next to me, even though I know he can run way faster  
15.How he is always so understanding  
16.How he remembers things I say or do that I don’t remember  
17.How calm he is. He rarely ever gets mad at me.  
18.How he challenges me even when I don’t want to be challenged.  
19.How he teaches me new things all the time.  
20.The way he holds me.  
21.How he makes me feel like the luckiest girl in the world  
When I finish, he walks in. I fold the paper and give it to him. He unfolds it, reads it, picks me up and spins me. Then he sets me down and kisses me with his soft lips.  
…   
Today is the first day of school, and I am really excited. I am wearing a striped cold shoulder top with black leggings and light makeup. I walk out of the bathroom, and Peter looks normal. Jeans, T-Shirt. Just the way I like him. He smiles, grabs our stuff, and we head out to the car. We get in, put on our seat belts, and get on the road. We get to the school and park. Just as I’m about to get out, he pulls me toward him and kisses me. We walk in together and go our separate ways.   
All of my classes were really nice, and now that school has ended, I go find Peter. When I walk into the gym, he is sitting there, waiting for me. He walks over to me and gives me a big hug and kisses my cheek. Then we get in the car and go home.


	10. Sunshine and Happiness

It is now the third week of September, it is a Saturday, so we don’t have work. I am running with Peter, and we are talking about what to do next. “Read?” I ask. “No. What if we cuddle and watch the movie of your choosing?”. “Yes. I would love that.” I say. We finish running and sit down when Peter pulls a piece of paper out of his pocket and gives it to me. It says “21 things I love about Lara Jean, even though I could list a billion. 1. How she always has her hair down, because she knows I like it that way. 2. That she is always patient. 3. Her humor. 4. How she never judges me. 5. Her smile. 6. The way she kisses me. 7. The way she rests her head on my shoulder. 8. How she makes me feel like the sexiest man in the world, even though I’m not. 9. The way she holds my hand. 10. How she makes my scrapbooks. 11. How she lets me hold her when she sleeps. 12. That she cooks for me. 13. How she always lets me know if she is mad or uncomfortable because most women wouldn't do that. 14. How she always lets me sleep if she wakes up first. 15. How she writes me little notes. 16. Her beautiful scent. 17. How she never keeps secrets. 18. How she always lets me touch her. 19. How she always makes me think before I do something. 20. How she knows she doesn’t have to dress up for me. 21. How she understands me.” I look up at him, and say, “I love it.” He smiles and asks, “What movie will we be watching?” and I say, “You choose.” He chooses Jaws, and we watch it and cuddle. This is exactly what I wanted.  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….  
Today is Sunday, and Kitty comes over. Peter is visiting friends, so it’s just the two of us. We sit down and talk for a while. “How are you?” I ask. “Ok, I guess. I’m going to my first Highschool party on Friday!” She replies. “Does Dad know?” I ask. “No.” she replies. “Ok. Would you rather have me or Dad tell you what is expected of you?” I ask. “You,” she says confidently. “Ok. No Drinking, No Drugs, No Sex, and you must be home by 1 am.” I recite. “Is that what he told you?” she asks. “Yep.” I sassily say. “He’s really strict.” she says, then adds, “When did you start going to parties?” Then out of the blue, I get nauseous and start vomiting. “Are you ok?” Kitty asks with a worried look on her face. “I don’t know. I’ve felt normal all day.” I say. “Is there a chance you’re pregnant? Last year we learned about morning sickness and it seems like that could be what’s going on,” she asks. “I don’t know.” I say, then she asks, “Do you have any pregnancy tests?” “Yes. I bought some a while ago in case I would ever need them.” I say. “You know what to do,” she says. I go take my test, and it comes back positive. I sit there in shock for a minute. I am pregnant. I go back to the living room, and say, “I’m pregnant.” Kitty starts jumping up and down and hugging me. Then she says, “I knew it.” I say, “I’m going to call Peter.” “Go for it,” she says. We both sit down again, and I dial his number. “Are you sitting?” I ask. “Yes.” “Are you holding anything?” I ask. “No, are you okay?” “Yes. I’m pregnant.” I say. “Don’t kid around with me,” he says. “No. Seriously. I am. I got nauseous and started vomiting and Kitty made me take a pregnancy test. It came back positive.” I say. All he can say is “Wow.” and “I’m coming home.”   
When he comes home, the first thing he does is kiss me, then my stomach, and says, “Thank you so much, Kitty.” We all sit down and talk for a while, and then we call Margot and tell her to come here. She’s here in 15 minutes. “What is it?” She says. “This,” I say, handing her the test. “That’s amazing,” she says, and then adds, “Why isn’t Dad here?” “Because we haven’t told him yet,” I reply. “You really should.” She says. So we call Dad and tell him to come here. When he arrives, he says “Is everyone ok?” Kitty says, “Yes, Grandpa.” He replies with “I’m not that old, Kitty. Why am I here?” I casually say, “Because I’m pregnant.” “What?” He says. “You heard me,” I say. “Is that why Kitty just called me Grandpa?” “Yup.” He looks at Peter and says, “Take care of them.” and leaves. Soon after, Margot and Kitty leave too. Once everyone is gone, we drive to his Mom’s house. When we tell her, she smiles with delight. When we finally get back home, we eat dinner and get ready to go to sleep. Before we get in bed, he kisses me, then my stomach, then me again. Then we get in bed and he holds me all night.


	11. Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lara Jean has her first ultrasound and they decide on a name.

It is now early October. Peter is so helpful and kind to me. He does whatever I want him to, and is always there for emotional support. My morning sickness is pretty bad, but he helps me and when I am done, he cuddles me. I love him so much. Now we run more than once a day because it’s good for me. Every now and then I wonder what characteristics the baby will have from me, and what characteristics the baby will have from Peter. Being pregnant seems unreal. Ten years ago, if you would’ve told I’d be pregnant, I would say cool. But with Peter Kavinsky’s baby, I wouldn’t have believed you. Peter wakes me up. Today I will have my first ultrasound. I get ready, and then I suddenly feel really worried that something bad is going to happen. As I walk into the kitchen, I can tell that Peter sees the worry on my face. He hugs me and says, “Don’t worry. Everything will be great. I’ll be there the whole time if you need me. I love you.” We go out to our car and hop in. Peter kisses me and we drive to the hospital. We check in and go to floor 7. We wait for a while, and then the nurse calls us in. They set up the ultrasound, and once it starts, the doctor talks about how the baby is growing and gives me my approximate due date. Lastly, he reveals that our baby is a girl. Peter and I are overcome with exhilaration. Once we leave, I start to cry. This is all so real now. Peter and I have a little girl. I can tell Peter is holding back tears. He holds me and comforts me, and then drives us home, We go inside and sit down. “What should we name her?” I ask. “Let’s each write a list of 5 names that are significant to us and then discuss,” Peter says. In 5 minutes we are both done.   
Peter comes up with Paris, Erielle, Charlotte, London, and Beatrix (Bea for short.). I come up with Kendall, Charlotte, Katherine (because Kitty would love that.), Iris, and Paris. We decide to keep Paris as her first name, and Charlotte as her middle name. Her name will be Paris Charlotte Kavinsky. We both love the way it sounds.


	12. I knew from the first time, I'd stay for a long time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Lara Jean hang out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a couple more short chapters like this in the future.

In honor of Halloween, Peter and I are watching horror movies today. The first one we watch is Psycho. I scream multiple times, and Peter holds me tightly the whole time. Next, we watch The Exorcist and The Texas Chainsaw Massacre. The last movie we watch is Suspiria. I manage to watch half of it, then break down in tears. Peter turns it off, and asks, "Is everything ok? Did I do something wrong?" "No, just hormones," I say, still crying. He pulls me onto his lap and holds me until I stop crying. We sit there for a minute, and then I casually ask, "Wanna go make out?" His face lights up, and we go to our bedroom. He takes off his shirt, and I take off mine, leaving on my halter bralette. Peter starts kissing my neck, and then we both go to open-mouthed. His tongue sweeps across my lip, then touches mine. He gently grabs my waist, and I put one hand on his chest, and one in his hair. We do this for hours, then fall asleep.


	13. Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter leaves for a convention, and Kitty stays with Lara Jean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all like it!

It is now early November. Peter left for some health convention thingy today, so Kitty will be staying with me until he gets back. 3 days of sister bonding, Golden Girls marathons, and things that Peter hates. The first thing we do is play 'Never have I ever'. Kitty reads the questions. "Never have I ever driven drunk." We both hold up the 'No' paddle. "Never have I ever lied to Dad about what I was doing with a boy." We both hold up the 'Yes' paddle. "Spill," I say, and Kitty says, "Only if you do first." "Fine. In college, I told Dad not to call me because I was going to see a movie with Peter, but we really threw a party with my roommate and got super drunk. It was really awesome. A lot of people came."   
"Cool! I told Dad I was going to go study for a Science test at the library, but I was actually swimming in a really skimpy bikini with all of my friends and our boyfriends." "When was that?" I ask. "Early September." "Never have I ever really missed someone, even though they weren't gone for long," she says. We both hold up the 'yes' paddle. "When you were in college," she says. "Right now. I miss Peter so much." I say. Then she pulls out her phone and texts someone. Then she gives me a letter. I immediately recognize Peter's handwriting, and ask her, "What do you do?" "Nothing, Peter told me to give this to you when and if you started missing him, and to text him when I do." I open up the letter, and it says, "Dearest Lara Jean, Missing me already? It'll be ok. Kitty will take good care of you. I want you to know that I love you and I will be back either Today, Tomorrow, or The Next Day. (I have no idea when you will read this.) If you start to get stressed and need to calm down, I made you a playlist of soothing music. You are the love of my life and I am 100% sure I will miss you. (I am writing you this while you are asleep. You look so beautiful.) - Peter." I love it. Kitty and I get up and go listen to his playlist. It is really well put together. I am impressed.


	14. Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Lara Jean celebrate their first Christmas as husband and wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like me better when I'm with you, I like me better when I'm with you

Today is Christmas Eve, and Peter and I are finally lying down after a long day of baking. We are both very tired, but decide to cuddle for a while anyway. I run my hands through his hair, and he pulls me closer, even though we really can't get any closer. He kisses my ears and neck and lips, and we fall asleep holding each other tightly. It is our first Christmas as husband and wife. I couldn't be any happier. Peter is my soulmate, and I know he will always be there for me. That is my favorite part of being his wife. I remember the day I met him and remember what I wrote in my love letter too. I wake up at midnight and kiss his cold back a few times. He wakes up, and kisses my nose, then ear, then neck. I kiss his chest, then his neck, and after doing this for 15 minutes, we go back to sleep. The next time we wake up, it is already noon. We get up and eat breakfast/lunch. Whatever it is considered. Then we get dressed and go celebrate Christmas. ................................................................................................................................................................................................................ Only a couple of days later, it is New Years. We stay up all night and then sleep like, all day. We bought a house, and it is everything I have ever wanted. It is in the neighborhood we grew up in, so our families can visit us whenever. I am due in May and I am super excited, so is Peter. This life is all I could have ever dreamed of as a young child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope this brightened someone's day!


	15. You and I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Lara Jean chaperone the Ski Trip.

Today we are chaperoning the ski trip. We meet up with the other teachers and come up with a rules list for this year. The school started doing this after Gen recorded me and Peter. As former students, we know everything that people do, so we end up writing the most rules. We board the bus with Kitty and then leave. We hand out copies of the rules to every student on our bus. We sit back down by Kitty and give her one. She reads it, and then says, "I have a few questions about the rules. Why does it say 'No leaving the resort'? Why would somebody leave?" I answer her. "Chris. One time, she left and got her tongue pierced." Kitty shuts up after I say that. When we arrive, we immediately go to the pool with Kitty. Later that night, I go to the room I chaperone, (Kitty and her friends) and Peter goes to his. In my room, we stay up all night. The first thing we do is guess what Paris will look like. Kitty guesses that she will look like her, and basically be a little version of herself. Maria guesses that she will have brown hair and brown eyes. Cecilia says that she will look exactly like me. I guess she will look exactly like I imagine her. My black hair, Peter's beautiful green eyes, tan, my nose. Perfect.


	16. I'm so into you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitty stops by...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little less conversation and a little more touch my body...  
> (I now use song lyrics as chapter names)

Today I hang out with Kitty. She stops by all the time, and I really like it. Peter is always kind and understanding, but sometimes I just need my little sister. We both need fresh air, so we go to the park. We sit on a bench, and then she sees a couple of guys. One looks about my age, and the other hers. She runs up behind the younger one and hugs him, and turns around and kisses her cheek. It must be her boyfriend. While they all talk, she pulls out her phone and texts me, "Come here. He wants to meet you." I immediately text back, "Who is he and who is with him." She reads it and texts, "He is my boyfriend. That is his older brother. You two would get along. You are the same age." I get up and walk over toward Kitty when I realize who his brother is. I reach Kitty and say, "John?" "Lara Jean? You're Katherine's sister?" "Yes," I say. Kitty looks at us and says "You two know each other?" "Yes, we were friends in elementary and middle school, and I was a very close friend of his grandmother." "Oh," she says. John points at my ring and then my stomach. "Who's the lucky dude?" I quickly reply with, "Peter." He smiles and says,"That's really awesome." "Wanna see him again?" I ask. "Sure," he says. I quickly text Peter, "Wanna meet Kitty's boyfriend and his brother?" He quickly replies with, "Heck yeah," and he's here within minutes. "John!" he says. They do some weird dude hug thing, and he says, "I thought I'd have to scare the crap out of some bad dude." We all laugh. We all talk for a while and then Peter and I have to take Kitty home. When Kitty leaves, Peter kisses me and says, "I love you."


	17. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lara Jean goes into labor.

Today it happens. I go into labor. It all happens so quickly. One second I'm sitting next to Peter, the next I am in the hospital. Peter holds my hand the whole time. At 11:58 p.m., Paris Charlotte Kavinsky is born. She is beautiful. Black hair, green eyes, and long eyelashes, just like I imagined. She could seriously be a model. She is perfect and isn't loud, which we are happy about, because we are really tired. Kitty is the first person (besides me and Peter, of course) to see Paris. She is really excited. Once everybody leaves, I say, "I can't believe we're parents."   
"Neither can I," Peter replies. When we go home, everything is perfect. A new chapter has just begun in our lives. Kitty visits us every day. She is obsessed with Paris. I have a feeling that Kitty will be like her big sister, always looking out for her. Paris loves attention. I'm already thinking that she'll be a dancer or an actress or something like that. Her smile is the cutest thing ever. I can't wait to watch her grow up.


	18. Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lara Jean talks about life.

Paris is now 3 months old. She is the cutest baby ever. I can't imagine life without her. I smile whenever I see her. She's our little princess. Peter is an amazing dad. I can't imagine anyone being better. School will start again soon. Peter's mom will watch Paris. She is the best grandmother ever. Paris is still a quiet baby. She is very active, like Peter, but also really likes being read to. She is the perfect mix between us. Margot thinks she's going to be a genius or something because she likes books. Kitty and Trina are really helpful they even babysat so Peter and I could go out. We have such a supportive family, but most of all we have each other. We share dreams, like one-day living in Hollywood and being famous. But we have a good life now, and who knows? Maybe we will be someday. After all, we're only 23.


	19. The love is still there.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 years later, Lara Jean and Peter move to California.

It all started when I auditioned for a reality singing competition. I always liked singing but never thought I was good. When Peter heard me singing, he was stunned. He insisted that I auditioned for the competition, so I did. I never thought I'd win though. I was in total shock. In two months I had an album, 8 hits, and my voice was all over the radio. Reporters were calling from around the world asking for interviews and the paparazzi followed us everywhere and still does. Soon after, Peter got a modeling contract. We are now famous and live in California. We have agreed to try to keep Paris out of the spotlight. We don't want to mess up her life with people looking at her wherever she goes. She loves dance with all her heart. I am pregnant again, but we are trying to keep it a secret right now. Neither of us want any extra attention. Kitty is in college now and is the most popular student there because I'm her sister. People crowd the hallways when I come to see her. I'm still getting used to all of this. She has a very successful youtube channel with tons of videos of me when we were younger posted on it. She recorded me before and after almost every date I went on with Peter in high school, and I now regret letting her. She only posts the funny ones. Now, whenever she posts one, I watch it with Peter and we both laugh. We are busy almost every night parties and award shows and concerts. I am going on tour next month, and Peter is coming with me. Margot and Josh, who are now married, will stay with Paris. I have won 3 Grammys and 1 VMA. Peter is still really romantic. I love him so much. Our lives have changed a lot since high school. We went from high school love to college love, to being married, to being married with a kid, to being married and famous with one kid, to being married and famous with 1 kid and one coming. We have come so far. We are deeply in love.


End file.
